


Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Midoriya has a vibrator in his ass and todoroki has the control that it
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 5





	Punishment

I can’t believe todoroki made me do this I can feel it so close to my prostate luckily todoroki hasn’t turned it on yet but why did we have to go out in public mostly at a shop I hope no one notices this

Midoriya we should go buy some clothes don’t you think midoriya.um yeah todoroki.what do you think about this it matched my hair color green.yeah it does midoriya maybe you should go to that bathroom to try it on.oh ok todoroki. 

Ugh I finally made it to the stall I hope this fits me I really like the shirt ok L-let me ta-ah. HE TURNED IT ON. Midoriya it seems like you having trouble . Di you need help midoriya . NO I mean I’m fine it just that I slipped on my shoe. What excuse was that I slipped on my shoe what am I now to white girls on horror movies that slip in air whatever let’s hurry up and put this shirt on 

HmH ah I can’t change in to this shirt he keeps making it go high each time I try to get out of my regular shirt.midoriya open the door plz I think you need help in their. Um ok.midoriya opens the stall to let todoroki in midoriya isn’t letting todoroki to see his face all covered in blush. Midoriya do you need help changing in to the shirt. No I got it todoroki. Are you sure Midoryia. Yes I’m sure. Midoriya plz let me see your face then plz. Fine. Midoriya turned his body to face todoroki he could see lust in todoroki eyes as he watched midoriya greedily 

I kind of ran out of ideas for they next part so tell me if you want a part 2 ok


End file.
